1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closure for a container that is adapted to contain a liquid, the closure and the container having cooperating features which impart child-resistant opening characteristics to the package which includes such closure and container, to help to prevent the accidental ingestion of the contents of the container by children. The closure has a separate liner which seals against the container to prevent the leakage or spillage of the contents of the closed container. The closure is designed for use with wide mouth containers, viz., those having a finish dimension ("T" dimension) of at least 33 millimeters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of child-resistant opening packages are known in the prior art, and certain of such packages include a closure and a container that engage one another in a liquid-tight seal to permit the packaging of a liquid in such container, with the assurance that the liquid will not leak or spill from the container if the container is lying on its side, so long as the closure is securely affixed to the container. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,858 (H. D. Shah, et al) discloses a child-resistant package in which the closure is of the self-sealing or linerless type, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,610,454 (D. M. Malick), 3,952,899 (C. W. Cooke), and 3,979,001 (C. Bogert) disclose child-resistant packages that utilize closures having resilient gaskets to permit such closures to seal against the associated containers. Closures of the aforesaid child-resistant types can be difficult to remove by adults, however, especially by adults who suffer from hand function impairment as a result of arthritis or hand injury, for example, and this problem is more serious in the case of child-resistant packages that utilize wide mouth containers.